


Dead On The Walk

by Mangachan78



Series: Harem World [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Harem, M/M, Tragedy, Undead Girls, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began when women turns into zombies, and started eating guys . 8 guys tries to survive it in the sudden attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first somewhat horror fic, also bit based on ' Highschool Of The Dead ' . But only the girls will be zombies, and the boys are the victims to be eaten . Ichigo survives it with his group ( with only men ), and also gets enemy's that are also trying to survive . 
> 
> List 
> 
> Aizen Souske 
> 
> Bayakuya Kuchiki
> 
> Kon
> 
> Grimmjow Jaugerjaquez
> 
> Renji Abarai
> 
> Kaien Shiba
> 
> Sora Inoue ( Male!Orihime ) 
> 
> Also Aizen will be a bit OCC, he will not be Aizen without glasses . But the Aizen with glasses, kind, goofy, a bit of a air head . If you don't like it, sorry but I want that . Also please check out the new poll, pretty please ~

_It was the early month of May, when it all happened . When my life changed, the day after I could not fall asleep . Everything we was gone, and no one was the same anymore ._

" Shit ! " Swore a boy when he ran away from the zombies around the school, the whole school was filled with them . And it got only worse and worse, Ichigo had to look away as boys were eaten in front of him . They were screaming for help, but the zombies tore them into pieces ." Tatsuki-chan stop it ! " Ichigo recognized the voice, it was Sora who was screaming . ichigo ran towards the voice of Sora, and hoped he was not too late . He saw them standing there, scared from his girlfriend . Who held Renji by his throat ." Goddamn .." Renji began to look pale, and Tatsuki only growled . Ichigo had no time to lose, and shot forward and hit her head hard . Renji fell on the ground, and Sora stared with wide eyes . At the corpse that had no longer a head, it was all too much for him and he screamed .

( 3 hours ago )

Ichigo Kurosaki was having a normal day, until he came too late . Fight some stupid gangsters, then arguing with the teacher . That he came too late for class, and the girl he loved dumped him ." Sorry Ichigo but there is nothing between us anymore ." Ichigo looked at Rukia, as she ran away to an other boy, his name was Koga . The most popular boy in school, Ichigo 's heart broke when he saw her smiling at him . And hangs on his arms like she used to do to him ." Damn ..." He said and turned around, and walked away to some quiet place . He found himself at the fire stairs, as he looked at the Sakura trees ." Is everything alright ? " Ichigo turned around and saw Aizen-sensei behind him, the man looked worried and smiled nervously ." Oh sorry I bothered you .. "

" No I'm just thinking that 's all ."

" You want to talk about it ? I will listen and ..." Ichigo shook his head no ." No it happened like everyone, I just got dumped by my girl . And now she dates the most popular boy in school . " Aizen-sensei though for a little while, then he knows who Ichigo was talking about ." Oh ! You mean Kuchiki Rukia and Airusha Koga ? " Ichigo nodded yes ." Ah I .."

" Do you not have to teach Aizen-sensei ? "

" Should you not be in class Kurosaki-kun ? "

" Don't want to .." Aizen-sensei sighed and went away ." Okay but do not bother other people, and go to class later understand . If you do that and I will help you out of trouble this time . " Ichigo nodded yes and Aizen-sensei went away without a word, Ichigo sighed again and saw some students . Walking to their next class, he saw Sora and Tatsuki between them . Sora was Ichigo 's former neighbor, and Tatsuki was a childhood friend of his . They fit well together, Ichigo was a bit jealous because he is again . The one without a girl or a boy .

Ichigo was quite open and is bisexual, he dated some guys but never lasted long . Just like the girls they say he's impossible, because he got in lot of fights . Because of his hair and his face 's expression says almost ' looking for a fight ? ', maybe that's way Rukia dumped him ." Hey Ichigo ! " Ichigo looked down and saw that, Sora and Tatsuki saw him there ." Hey ! "

" Should you not be in class bastard !" Tatsuki shouted to him ." Tatsuki-chan that's not nice ." Sora said quietly to her ." Do not want to ! And watch your words, they stink too much ! " Ichigo shouted back and he heard her screaming, but ignored it and went away . Ichigo walked back inside, and as he walked he bumped into someone ." Oh sorry ." He said and helped the person, who fell on the floor ." Thank you ." Said the man as he pushed, his glasses a little up . " Kuchiki-sensei ? I'm sorry I stopped you, here I help you carry this ." Ichigo said as he started to pick some papers, up from the floor . Kuchiki-sensei did the same ." Thank you Kurosaki-Kun ." Said the man with a blankless face, Ichigo followed the older man . Ichigo looked through his eye corner at Kuchiki-sensei, the man was a cousin of Rukia . He was an ice prince, he breaks every girl 's and boy 's heart . Ichigo remember 's when Renji confessed at him, and Kuchiki-sensei turned him down like nothing . Renji understand it and stopped Ichigo, for beating the teacher up . " Is something wrong ?" He asked as he reached his door of his room, Ichigo blushed and smiled nervously ." No no it's nothing . " And put the papers on the desk ." Kurosaki-Kun you dated Rukia-san correct ? " Ichigo nodded yes, confused was written on his face . Because he don't know, what Kuchiki-sensei want to say about it . " Sorry about what happened, she still cares about you . And she meant nothing wrong ." Ichigo remember 's when he saw Rukia 's family, they were people of that believes in God . Showed and wanted Respect and, also have lot of honor . So Ichigo was not surprised, when Kuchiki-sensei apologize in the place of Rukia . " That 's okay it was some day to happen ." Ichigo smiled at him, and went away . Kuchiki-sensei looked at him, and sighed as the door close . He can not believe that Rukia, let such a good man go and left him for an other . The hallway was quiet and Ichigo assumed that everyone, was back into class . Ichigo felt it was time to show up in class, when he came to the stairs he saw a boy and girl . Together kissing the boy was pressed against her, and she her hands in his pants . Ichigo blushed and wanted to walk away, when he noticed something . The boy barely moved and seemed very pale, and there were animal sounds coming from the girl . Ichigo smelled a disgusting smell, and noticed the blood at last . He stepped backwards as he looked at them, you got to be kidding .. Is that girl ... Suddenly the girl pushed the boy away, he fell on the floor dead . Blood everywhere where his face was, but Ichigo saw that he has no face anymore . It was only road of bitten flesh, and blood that smeared the head and the floor . The girl 's face was under the blood, she looked like a freaking monster . With her sharp teeth, and her eyes turned around . She growled and sat on the boy, as she began to pull his clothes off . And began to eat him up, Ichigo turned pale as the head fell off . And ran away quickly, shit ! He has to warn the teachers !

Sora sighed as he sat in class, Ichigo has not showed up . And it was so boring, Sora looked at Tatsuki was paying attention what was said . Sora blushed a little and smiled, Tatsuki is so smart ! She is better than everyone one, even than Sora ! " Inoue pay attention in class ! " Shouted the teacher Sora nodded yes ." Sorry Sensei . " He said and suddenly a girl in the front, fell on the floor shaking of pain . And she was turning pale, as she can not breath . " Oh my god ! Are you okay ? " Asked an other girl as few of them, went to the girl . The teacher shouted at someone ." You call the nurse ! " Before someone could move, the girl on the floor jumped on him . And bit his shoulder, and her hands turned into claws . And tore him open, everyone looked panicked as they watched her . An other girl attacked a boy, and then the whole class was in chaos . " We have to leave ! " Shouted Tatsuki as she pulled Sora, and ran away from them . One of them noticed Sora, and wanted to grab him . But get punched in the face, by a boy with red hair ." Renji ! " Renji grinned ." Come on ! " And they left the hell, that was once their classroom .

Kaien sighed loudly when he, Kon and Grimmjow walked away from the gym . " This is your fault Kon ." Grimmjow said the boy had to again, to clean everything up and now they are late to class . " Sorry ..." Kon said as he looked at the ground ." Stop whining you two ." Kaien said as he looked at them ." I have a headache enough, and you guys are not helping ." The guys walked then calmly, until they heard screams . And saw with their own eyes, as a group of girls are eating a group of boys . They bit and clawed until they bled, and to their horror they even at them ! " What is this ? " Kon asked as he looks really pale, Kaien recognized on of them . It was his lover Miyako, her skin was white . Her eyes were turned around, her teeth and hands were covered with blood ." Miyako ? "

Aizen-sensei did not know what was going on, first he sat quietly in the teacher 's room . And now he is running for his life, along with Ichigo Kurosaki who has come to fetch him ." Kurosaki-kun ! What is going on here ! "

" There was a girl eating a boy, I saw it with my own eyes ! I saw it myself, I walked to my classroom . And walked to the stairs, and they were ..." They heard screaming, and knew it was not good news . " I thought first that they were kissing, and wanted to walk away . But suddenly the girl, pushed him away and I saw . That she was ate his entire face ... " Ichigo felt himself becoming sick, as he thought back at the corpse . And that girl's face that looked like a monster from a movie . " We have to warn the students and teachers ." Aizen-sensei said as he looked at the girls, that were eating the boys . " If anyone will be alive ..."

" I have an idea Aizen-sensei you look for some teachers, and get a bus ready to get out of here ! " Ichigo said Aizen-sensei looked at him ." When the bus is ready, I will come with the survives . Take bus 15 then we know, which bus is ready to leave . " Aizen-sensei was first silent, and shook his head no ." And you ? I can't just leave you here ." Ichigo looked at him , he was ready to start the plan . " It's survival or be eaten you can choose .. " Aizen-sensei bit his lip, and ran away to look for the other teachers, and maybe hopefully some alive students . " Hope this work ." And Ichigo went to his direction, Aizen-sensei did not know what he saw . Everywhere was blood, zombie girls and corpses of the boys . " Damn Kurosaki-kun your plan has to work ." He came into the teachers room, but found nobody there and ran away quickly . He suddenly saw the school nurse, the man held a stuck . And hit the girls, and beat them up . " Kuchiki-sensei ! " Kuchiki-sensei saw Aizen-sensei running to him, and was ready to attack him too ." Do not hit me ! I'm not a zombie or anything ! " He shouted scared as he held up his hands ." Ah .." Kuchiki-sensei looked at the bodies of the girls, and he sighed as pulled little at his coat . " It was a very hard work ." Aizen-sensei smiled slightly ." Are you okay ? " " A little ." Replied Kuchiki-sensei and looked at the bodies of the girls ." They were the girls that always flirted with me, this time they came to me . Because a girl started to eat their teacher, and suddenly they also attacked me . But then they did not know me yet . " Aizen-sensei swallowed and looked at the bodies . " Have seen anyone else , A boy or a man ? " Kuchiki-sensei shook his head no ." Only those here ..."

" Apparently it's only girls, we have to watch out . But maybe the boys too I'm not sure ." Kuchiki-sensei was quiet, and began to walk away ." Where do you need to go ? " Aizen-sensei followed him ." I'm looking for a key to a bus, to escape with other survives that Kurosaki-kun is looking for . " " What if he .."

" I trust him . " Was Aizen-sensei 's reply and the other teacher was silent, as they walked on . Kon, Kaien and Grimmjow ran for their lives, as they were also attacked by girls ." This is not the type of fan-girl crazy, who are playing dead ? ! " Shouted Grimmjow at the two ." We have to hide ! " Kaien cried and they went around the corner, and the girls followed them too . And ran away past a door, that opened when they were gone . The 3 boys sighed with relief ." This is not normal ." Kon said as he wiped the sweat away from him ." No let's go before they come back ." And the 3 boys made their trip to escape ." Oh man this is where is Ichi-chan when you need him ! " Wailed Kon ." Your cousin must be changed into a meal ." Said Grimmjow ." Wanna fight ? !" Kon shouted angrily at him ." Do not talk and run ! " Shouted Kaien at the 2, as they held their fist up ." Yes sir ! " Kaien ignored when the 2 used sarcasm .

Sora and Renji looked panicked, as zombies made their way to them . Tatsuki was pale and panting, when sweat ran over her . " Tatsuki-chan ? " Tatsuki smiled at Sora ." It's nothing Sora-kun ." Renji knocked most of them away, and tried to get the 3 of them away . But it was hard, because Tatsuki could barely move . Suddenly they heard other screams, and the zombies also heard . And went to that direction . Tatsuki, Renji and Sora watched as the zombies went away, and sighed with a little relief ." Tatsuki-chan ." Tatsuki smiled and patted Sora 's cheek ." Sora sorry but I think, I can not make it .." Sora stared at her, and Renji looked closely at her face . She was really pale ." But you are not bitten .. " " Maybe it's just the girls, who are just changing into zombies .. So I would also .."

" No ! Tatsuki-chan remains Tatsuki-chan ! You are not a zombie, you are .." Tatsuki gasped and wiped the sweat away, when it was coming into her eyes . " Sora ... Survive and be happy understand, I will not forgive you if you get caught easily . And go do it for me ..." Sora began to cry as, Tatsuki eyes flipped around . And made some noise and groans, as she stands up . Renji pulled Sora away ." No she's still Tatsuki-chan ! " Tatsuki bared her teeth at them, and her hands looked like claws . " Shit ! " Renji wanted to slam her, with the stick but Tatsuki was apparently stronger . And stops the stick with one hand, and breaks it into two . And grabbed his throat, Renji could not breath and tried to kick her . But it did not help, Sora looked scared and tears kept coming . " Tatsuki-chan stop it ! " He yelled but she did not listen, and ignored him totally . But then someone came into the classroom, and hit her head hard . So that it will fall of, Sora looked at the person who saved Renji . And paled as he looked at the body without a head . It was getting too much for him, and finally he screamed when he could not take it anymore .


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stands in the classroom, with Sora who was crying . Renji who was happy to breath, and a dead Tatsuki without a head . " Why did you ..." Sora wiped his tears away ." She was not herself anymore Sora please understand it . " " You are a murderer ." Sora said Ichigo looked away ." Because you no longer are with Rukia, does not mean you have to destroy an other's love life . I hate you ! I hate you ! " Ichigo felt a stab in his heart, Sora was never this angry before . And can understand it a little, he really loved Tatsuki . But he has to save them, because that's what Tatsuki really wanted ." Sorry I saved Renji 's life, sorry I wasted time on you . Sorry I wasted my time stopping Tatsuki, since she was not herself . Sorry that I let her wish come true, because she wants you to be alive ! " Ichigo yelled ." I'm going to leave here, do you want to live ? Then follow me since we will not stay here ." Renji stood up and looked away from Sora ." He's right Sora, Tatsuki was .. She was not there anymore ."

Sora bit his lips as he tried to hold back his tears, Ichigo looked at him and sighed . And walked over to him, he held his head between his hands . And pushed their lips together, Sora 's eyes widened and Renji 's mouth fell open . " If we left this place, you can get an other one ." Ichigo said and went out the classroom, Sora looked quiet and touched with his finger on his lips . He noticed Renji staring at him, and quickly stood up ." What are you waiting for ? Come on ." He said and went out of the classroom, followed by Renji who was still shocked . the three boys ran in the hallways . And met up with Kaien, Kon and Grimmjow ." Ichi-chan ! " Kon jumped on Ichigo, who first looked surprised and then annoying .

" Yes Kon nice to see you too . " Kon smiled Grimmjow looked at Renji 's weapon, that was under the blood . " So you had your fun ? " He said with a grin, Renji looked at Grimmjow 's hands ." So had you ." Grimmjow looked away from him ." Are you also trying to escape ? " Kaien asked as he looked at Ichigo ." Yeah do you want to come ? " He asked Kaien nodded yes, as he looked at the two other boys . Grimmjow just shrugged and looks like, that Kon would not let go of Ichigo soon . The 6 boys are running through the halls, and went downstairs and met a other group of boys . Who flee from the zombies ." Where are you going ? Come with us ! " Shouted Ichigo to the guys ." Leave us alone ." Shouted one of them back, and when they were around the corner . They heard them scream, Ichigo wanted to go help them . But Kaien stopped him ." It's too late . " Ichigo sighed and made a fist, and looked angry at Kaien ." Nothing is too late ." And went away from him, as he towards the exit .

The other's followed him, and Kaien felt awkward . Ichigo pulled something from him, like tearing his heart away . But Kaien shook of the feeling, he must make it out of here ! When the group came at the exit, where they walked this morning inside . The whole place was filled with corpses and zombies . " Shut ..." Kon clung to Sora, who clung back at him . Renji and Grimmjow held themselves ready, Kaien looked for an exit . And Ichigo though of a plan . Ichigo noticed something under the stairs, but saw it was only the remains of the gym teacher . With few other students on top of him, the were teared apart and he smells the blood . " This is really disgusting ... " Renji said as he looked at it ." What is he holding ? " Ichigo said as he stepped forward quietly, and looked at the zombies . Who are walking around, Ichigo came slowly downstairs . And saw one of them, was holding a baseball bat ... Oh yeah they were practicing for the baseball game tonight ! The game that will never come, Ichigo stretched his arm . And tried to take it, but it was too far away . Kaien noticed that upstairs were other 's, that were walking downstairs .

They have not noticed the boys, as the were eating some flesh of corpses . " Ichigo hurry ." Whispered Kaien when the boys, back away from the stairs . So they were not close to the dead girls, Ichigo got the chance to take the baseball bat . And took one his shoes, and then the other one . The boys saw what his plan was, and he throw one in the other direction . All the girls went to the sound, also that were upstairs . The boys ran for their lives, Grimmjow dragged Ichigo along . And threw the last shoe, against a girl 's forehead . When they came outside, they could not be relieved . First they have to get, to the bus where their sensei 's are . Aizen-sensei sighed with relief, as he sat with Kuchiki-sensei in the bus ." Now wait for Kurosaki-kun and the others other who survive . " He said Kuchiki-sensei nodded, suddenly he saw a boy with orange hair . And a groep of boys running to the bus ." I think they're there . " Aizen-sensei started the bus, and opened the door for the group . " Wait for us ! " A man shouted as he and a group of boys behind him run to the bus, Ichigo recognized one of them . It was Koga who was followed by Rukia, Ichigo ran towards them ." Ichigo-kun ! " Sora tried to stop him, but Kaien stopped him . Grimmjow jumped outside along with Renji, Rukia growled and had almost Koga .

But Ichigo hit with his foot, against her face . And kicked her from the other side, Grimmjow knocked some zombies out-of-the-way . And Renji hit them and kicked them, until they never get up . Koga looked at Rukia, who will never get up ." K-Killer ! " He shouted and ran to the bus, Ichigo sighed, he can forget to get a ' thank you ' . And he, Grimmjow and Renji went also inside the bus, and Aizen-sensei drove the bus away . The bus hit some corpses ( boys ), and zombies ( girls and went towards the school gate, and hit the gate with force . Until it breaks and drove away from the school, the group sighed that they were safe for ' now ' . Sora sat next to Ichigo, who wiped away his sweat . And gave him a cloth, Ichigo looked at him and Sora blushed . "Y-you have some blood on you .." Ichigo thanked him and wiped it away ." Bastard ! You killed Rukia ! " Shouted Koga ." You are ungrateful, you know that . " Replied Grimmjow back at him . " I did not ask you ! "

" Rukia was already gone, she did not even recognized you . She saw only you as her meal ... " Koga grabbed him by his collar, and wanted to beat him up . But the other sensei stopped him ." Well well Koga-kun I think that's enough don't you think so ? "

" But Ishida-sensei ! " Ichigo looked at the man, and pushed Koga away . And sat back at his place, Grimmjow looked disgusted at Koga . And sat down beside Renji, Kaien was just looking outside the window, and his face was white and his eyes dark . Grimmjow knows why, and knew that Kaien . Was thinking about Miyako now .

( _Flashback_ )

" Mi-Miyako ? " Kaien looked at the young woman, who growled at him . Blood covered her hands and mouth, and her eyes were white . And looked at him, Kaien looked at the bodies of the victims . Who lost their lives ." Hey Miyako ... What is this ? Why did you do that ? What going on here ..." Miyako did not answer, and went slowly towards them . Grimmjow grabbed Kaien and Kon, who was frozen of the shock . And ran away from the girls ." Grimmjow ! "

" We gotta get out of here ! They are out of their minds ! " He yelled and the zombies followed them, and began to run . Kaien looked at Miyako, who was behind them . Blood flew in the air, as if she wanted to go faster . To not lose them out of her sight . " Miyako ..." The boys stopped after 6 minutes, as they lost the zombie girls . " We have lost them .." Grimmjow said as he sat down, Kon nodded yes but Kaien felt not so sure . Suddenly they heard growling, and saw Miyako she noticed them . And walked to them ." Shit ! She still followed us, this is not good ." Kaien looked around, and saw an ax against the wall . Someone used it to cut the wood, and hold it fast as Miyako jumped forward . Kaien hit it straight to her throat and ...

( _End Flashback_ )

Grimmjow ? " Grimmjow looked at Renji ." Are you okay ? You were suddenly so quiet ..." Renji looked worried Grimmjow sighed, he thought he was turning into a zombie . " It's nothing I just thought, if women change into zombies . That means I never see my sister again .."

" Nell ? " Grimmjow nodded yes ." She's only 5 .." If Ichigo heard the word sisters, he thought of Karin and Yuzu . He will never see them again, and also his mother . " Orihime and dad problably eaten dad ..." Sora said Ichigo looked at him, everyone is losing their families . And even when it slowly happens, it just went too fast . " Where are we going now ? " Aizen-sensei asked Ishida-sensei walked to him ." Maybe the police, they can sure help us ." The man said as he was close to Aizen-sensei, and bit his ear . Aizen-sensei felt himself uneasy with the man, he was different from Kurosaki-kun ... Wait ! Keep yourself in check Souske ! The boy is only 17 and you are what ? 28 years old, teacher and all ! You're not going to turn yourself at the boy, and let Ishida-sensei see he can not just push around . " Can you stay away from my ear Ishida-sensei ? I can hear you perfectly ." Said Aizen-sensei cold to the man, Ishida-sensei back away from him . And held a angry face up, but with a smile on his face ." Of course as you wish ." And went back to his group, who he fled from the school . Kuchiki-sensei looked at his cell phone . and noticed there was no connection ." Who has a cell phone ? " He asked a boy raised his hand, and gave Kuchiki-sensei his cell ." Also no connection ." Everyone began to check his own, and saw that the man speak the truth . " What does this mean ? " Renji asked suddenly an other bus came, and flew right into a shop . And went on fire . " This is ..." The group looked pale, as dead female 's came out of the bus . And fell on the ground, as their body turn in ashes . Aizen-sensei turned around, and drove away quickly . " That's the wrong way ! " Shouted Ishida-sensei who still wanted to go to the police . " That way is impossible ! " Said Aizen-sensei and drove up a higher place, Ishida-sensei and his group looked at the fire . That was placed at the police building, everyone was fire and they saw the blood . And men running away ." We have to find something else ..." Aizen-sensei looked into the mirror, at Ichigo who looked back at him ." Got any idea 's Kurosaki-kun ? "

" What the rebel Kurosaki-kun ? The rebel of school ? " Asked Ishida-sensei as he went forward, and looked at Ichigo ." Do you then plan this, trip escaping with the bus ? " Ichigo looked at him ." Yes any problem with it .. " Ishida-sensei looked false at the boy ." No it's .. Very clever for someone at your level ." The boys of Ishida-sensei 's group laughed ." Hey ! Take your jokes for yourself, if it was not for Ichigo . You all were dead ! " The boys were silent ." Ishida-sensei had also the same idea ! " Screamed a boy named Luppi, Ishida-sensei showed his key . Which has the number 12 on it ." But you were before me ..."

" And Ichigo saved you from a group of zombies, who were right behind you ! It's thank to Ichigo we escaped . " Renji defended Ichigo from the teacher and his followers . " Do you want to fight Abarai ? " Kaien stood up and looked angry ." Keep your mouth shut ! Aizen-sensei is totally nervous enough already ! " The saw that the man was shaking behind his wheel, as he tried to drive safely . Kuchiki-sensei tried to calm him down ." Almost forgot ... The man hates fighting . " Ishida-sensei said and sat down, and looked at Ichigo . " But this is not over yet .." Ichigo looked ahead, tried to ignore the man, but still heard his words . That's right, it not over yet . This is just the beginning .


	3. Chapter 3

In The bus was silent, everyone was quiet . Ichigo looked with his brown eyes, around and sometimes to Sora . Who looked with tired eyes outside, everyone was quiet no sound was heard . And there was a bad atmosphere in the air . " Do no be scared children ! " Shouted Ishida-sensei as he walked to the group of boys . " Your Sensei is here, so you don't need to be worried . " The boys gave him the attention, the older man wanted . Ichigo ignored them, but without looking . He was listening too, Ichigo knew that man was up to something . " I will protect you, we will be the surviving this nightmare . Look outside ! " The boys looked outside ." They are the loser's, the dogs that will not survive . But you have me ." Koga and the boys looked with admiration to the teacher, they were given sweet words . That will be their dead somehow ." Bullshit ." Kaien said Ishida-sensei heard him, and went to him ." What was that Shiba-kun ? Do you want to tell us something ? " Asked Ishida-sensei Kaien looked at him angrily . " Yes what you are saying is fucking bullshit ! " Everyone was silent and than they heard a slap, they looked shocked as Ishida-sensei slapped Kaien . " I'll be carefull what you are saying Shiba-kun, or else I'll throw you out there ." Kaien bit his lips, he tried to calm down . But it was hard . " Asshole ." Ishida-sensei lifted his hand again, and Kaien closed his eyes . But the hand never came, Kaien opened his eyes . And saw that Ichigo stopped Ishida-sensei ." Kurosaki-kun ? " Ishida-sensei did not expect this, and Kaien also was in shock ." As you will contunue hitting him, nothing will change . That makes you the worst, especially if you throw him out ."

" Ishida-sensei's right ! " Shouted Luppo as he went to them ." Shiba just have to keep his fucking mouth shut ! "

" And he has the right to say his opinion ." Ichigo looked with his cold eyes to Luppi, who did not back off . Koga looked at the scene, and wanted to say something . But bit his lips, as he noticed that Grimmjow was keeping a eye on him . That fucking guy is scary, and will kill him . If you say something or do something . " But it's the truth Kurosaki-kun, it's because .." Kaien stood up he did not want to hear it anymore, he feels sick in his stomach . And don't want to hear that man anymore ." Open the door ! " He shouted Aizen-sensei looked at him shocked .

" What ? "

" Open the door, I'm outta here ! "

" Yes but I .."

" Let him leave Aizen-sensei, if he thinks he can survive . Then let him go ." Aizen-sensei looked at Kaien and to Ishida-sensei, and against his will he opened the door . Good thing they were not riding, or else Kaien had to jump out . Renji, Sora and Grimmjow looked at each other . Will Kaien survive it ? But they looked shocked as Ichigo also went out of the bus ." What .."

" I'm going with him, I don't believe Ishida's words ." Ichigo looked at Ishida-sensei, who made no effort to stop him ." Go we don't need you ." Sora wanted to rise up, but Renji stopped him . Ichigo noticed it but said nothing, and ran after Kaien . Kon was the whole time sleeping, so he did not notice anything ."

" We can not just .." Aizen-sensei go behind that wheel, I'm the leader and you do what I say ! " Aizen-sensei tried no to tremble, and did what the other man told him . Kuchiki-sensei sighed and looked with an annoying face to Ishida-sensei . " Don't act all mighty Ishida-sensei ."

" Don't think like that Kuchiki-sensei ." Ishida-sensei stroked Kuchiki-sensei's face, who hit his hands . " Keep your hands for yourself ." The doors were shut, and Sora tried to look for Ichigo and Kaien . But he can not see them anymore, and noticed some dark clouds coming ." It's gonna rain ..."

Ichigo ran after Kaien, who was walking in blind rage ." Kaien wait ! " Kaien looked angrily at him ." Why are you following me ? "

" Because I can not just leave you .."

" Go back . "

" Too late, the bus is gone . "

" Don't follow me . "

" Why ? "

Kaien bit his lips ." Just go fucking away, I god damnit hate this ! " Shouted Kaien suddenly they heard something, and looked around and saw some old woman . Walking around the block, they held their purses, or some shirt and knitting needle . " Shit come ! " Ichigo and Kaien started to run, from the zombie women . That were right behind them, Ichigo grabbed a piece of iran . That was laying on the ground, and hit them right on their hands . Or slapped their hands away . " Where do they came from ?" Asked Kaien Ichigo could not answer him, Ichigo saw suddenly a store . The door was open, and maybe they can hide there ." Follow me quickly Kaien ! " Kaien did what he was said, and follow Ichigo to the store . The zombies followed them, Kaien began to sweat as he felt . That he was not going to make it, Ichigo grabbed his hand and pulled him along . As they walked into tthe store, they quickly closed the door . And pushed a cabinet, and some chairs infront of it . So that the zombies, can not come in . Kaien walked backwards, and sighed as he wiped his sweat away . Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked beside him ." Aaah ..." His face became pale, as he saw an other woman . That is changed into a zombie, before the zombie could do anything . Ichigo hit her and her head flew against the wall, Ichigo turned on the light . And was relieved there was no other zombie, and they were now alone ." Kaien ? " Kaien fell on his ass, as he was pale . He was shaking and tears sprang in his eyes, and Ichigo noticed why ." The good thing is, that this is a men's clothing store . "

Renji started to get nervous, he does not know whether . Kaien and Ichigo are okay or not, Ishida-sensei was talking nonsense the whole time . And the group he came with, were believing every word that the man said . Aizen-sensei sighed as they stood still . " What now ? " He asked Kuchiki-sensei ." No idea ." And looked at the man, who was brainwashing his students ." What a nasty guy ." Aizen-sensei looked at them ." I did not know, we had such a teacher at our school ."

Kon's mouth fell open, as Grimmjow explained to him what had happened ." And you did not wake me up ! Damn now Ichigo is all alone, who knows what will happen ! "

" Well he's not really alone, he's with Kaien and .. "

" Ichi-nii ! " Kon groaned as he missed his cousin already ." ... " Grimmjow looked at Sora, who got up and walked to Aizen-sensei ." Open the door ." Aizen-sensei stood up ." Inoue-san why ..."

" I don't want to be here .. " Sora said honestly ." I hate it here ! " Everyone looked at him ." Ichigo-kun .. He saved my life, when Tatsuki-chan .. " Renji looked their way, he was there himself . Tatsuki-chan was everything to Sora, when she turned into a zombie . He knows that Sora was confused and frightened, he was angry with Ichigo for killing her . But he was glad that Ichigo did that, he saved her from the pain and suffering . " What why Inoue-san listen .." But Kuchiki-sensei was interrupted by Sora ." I'm going to look for Ichigo-kun ! "

" Inoue-san .." Ishida-sensei went to him, but Renji stood up and went to Sora . "Then I go with you ." Kon jumped up and ran to them ." I want to go to ! I want to go to ! " Grimmjow walked in silence to them, and shot a nasty look to Ishida-sensei . Who looked frightened at him, thinking that Grimmjow will hit him . " Do not leave me behind ."

Kuchki-sensei and Aizen-sensei looked at each other, both knew what to do ." We go with you ." Kuchiki-sensei replied ."

" Wow wow that means you gonna leave us ? " Shouted Koga ." Why is Ichigo so special ? He's a bastard, Rukia said that to me . That he was always fighting with other's, and that he .." But kept his mouth shut, as Kuchiki-sensei send him a cold glare . " Don't lie ! I know Rukia better than you, don't you dare to talk bad about her or about Ichigo . "

" Do what you want Kuchiki-sensei, also the other students can go . But Aizen-sensei should stay here ." Ishida-sensei said as he walked to them, but stopped as Grimmjow and Renji . Stood infront of the group, holding their weapons ." Do not come any further Ishida ."

" We will kill you ." The bus door opened, Sora, Kon and Kuchiki-sensei got out . " Aizen-sensei a good teacher like you, will not leave his students behind right ? "

" That's true ." Aizen-sensei replied ." But I don't leave a student by his fate, while walking around in dangerous streets . While he does not know, where he has to go . " Aizen-sensei throw the bus keys to Ishida-sensei ." Have fun oh mister leader !" And then he, Grimmjow and Renji walked out the bus ." Ishida-sensei ? " Luppi looked scared as Ishida-sensei looked angry, the man went behind the wheel ." They will come back, they can not live without me ." He smiled but his smile was dark and insane . " Well almost all of them . "

Ichigo has given Kaien clean clothes, and both were in the store . If they were resting a bit ." Kaien .. Are you okay ? " Kaien did not answer he just looked straight ahead ." Why ..."

" I hate people who .. Promise that everything will be alright, that they will make the pain go away . And then just lie that you, can not go without them . And in the end they throw you out, if you are not needed anymore . " Ichigo looked at him, as tears came out of Kaien's eyes ." My father .. Was like that .. "

( _Flashback_ )

Young Kaien Shiba walked back home, after a great day at school . He wants to show his score on his test, and maybe they can go to the zoo this weekend . When he entered the house, he noticed suitcases waiting in the hall ." And go away ! " Shouted a male voice, Kaien noticed it was the voice of his father . His mother ran into the hall, and grabbed her bags . Her cheeks were red, and tears were streaming out of her eyes . She looked infront of her, and saw Kaien looking in shock at her ." Mommy ? " She could not answer him back, as Kaien's father came the hallway in ." What are you still doing here ? Go away you stupid whore ! " And hit her and started to pull her hair, as he dragged her out of the house . He shoved Kaien aside, and threw his mother on the streets ." Wait let me .." But Kaien's father closed the door, and looked with cold angry eyes at Kaien ." Stupid child go do your homework, and don't you dare to come out of your room . "

Kaien has never seen his mother again after that .

( _End Flashback_ )

And the next day, I met my new mom, she was exactly like Ishida . I'm your new mother she said, and your mother you just forget about her . She just used sweet words . But my little sister and little brother believed her, I did not believe her . I know I was right, after she throw my brother out of the house . Just because he .." Ichigo pushed Kaien against him ." Everything is going to be alright Kaien ." Kaien cried a little, and looked at Ichigo . His cheeks were red, and his heart beated faster . As he looked at Ichigo's lips ." Kaien .. " Kaien leaned forward and kissed Ichigo, Ichigo's eyes widened . And pushed Kaien away, Kaien licked his lips . And his arms went around Ichigo . " Kaien stop ..." Kaien looked slightly ashamed, of what he was doing . " Sorry .."

" Don't worry about it, but come on we have to go . We can not stay here forever . "

" But Ichigo .. I want to thank you .."

" For what ? "

" Well you did not leaved me behind . " When he got up, he smiled slightly . " That kiss was a sort of a thank you ." Ichigo blushed a little, it felt like Kaien was flirting with him ." Oh what do I get, for saving your life ? " Kaien blushed a bit ." Who knows . "

Sora and the rest of the group, ran through the streets . When they were looking for Ichigo and Kaien ." Maybe they hide somewhere in the stores . " Renji said ." Maybe we can .."

" That's too dangerous, we do not know if there are any women . Hiding in the store's . " Kuchiki-sensei replied as they stopped, Kon sighed as he was a bit tired . And then looked up and his mouth fell open ." Oh shit .." the other's looked also, where Kon was staring at . A group of girls and women, are standing infront of them . And they are walking towards them ." Shit .."

Ichigo and Kaien looked at each other, as they are making their escape . " Ready ? " Kaien nodded yes and both pushed with all their strenght, the cabinet and the other things . So it the door will give in, and the half of the window also collapsed . And some of the zombies were crushed under it . " Let's go ! " Kaien and Ichigo make their escape .


	4. Chapter 4

The group ran for their lives, as the zombies ran after them ." Where are they coming from ! " Shouted Aizen-sensei as he holded his glasses, so it will not fall off ." I believe they were there before us, but only acted when we were there . "

" Does it mean it's done with us ? " Kon yelled as he was the fastest . " No way ! " Shouted Grimmjow back ." We must fight ! "

" Let's escape first ! " Shouted Kuchiki-sensei as he sawa shop, that he visit only on weekends ." Run to that shop, there will be no zombies ! " The group followed him, as they ran quickly inside . Sora closed the door ." What is this place ? " Aizen-sensei's mouth fell open, as he then noticed what kind of store it was ." K-Kuchiki-sensei ? " The man looked at him, as he held few pistols ." What ?"

" What are you doing !" Aizen-sensei's face was pale, as he saw they also sell bullets ." What kind of store is this ! Why do they .."

" If they were not here, we would have no weapons Aizen-sensei ." Renji said as he admired, a gun he holded with his hands . " Abarai-kun put that down ! "

" What is this ?" Sora also held apistol, as Grimmjow looked at it ." Inoue ! Jeagerjaquez ! "

Kon's face was red as he looked at the porn magazine's ." So this is .." Aizen-sensei sighed ." Nevermind ."

" Let's make a plan to save Kurosaki and Shiba ."

" What's your plan then Kuchiki ." Grimmjow said as he wanted quickly, to go back to Ichigo ." As I have thought, and maybe be correct . Kurosaki and Shiba are still around here somewhere, and not too far from us ."

" What do you mean ? "

" There are too many women, plus it would be too far . To get to a safer place to go, so they will be hidden somewhere . As we do now ."

" But how do we know where they are ? "

" That's a problem so we must be armed, and go start searching for them .. As we will not find them .."

" We will leave them behind ... " Aizen-sensei looked shocked, as he understood what Kuchiki-sensei said ." Then leave me also behind ! " He can not leave Kurosaki and Shiba, they needed them ." I refuse to leave them ! "

" What if you have to leave them ! They can be dead, while we are here ! " Before the two men began to fight, Renji came between them ." Then let's go already, I'm ready to kick ass ! "

Kaien and Ichigo were far from the store, where they were hidden . That's a good thing that means, there are almost no women walking in their area . But also a bad thing because, there can be somewhere a large group of women . Waiting for a men to walk by . " What now ?" Kaien asked ." I do not know Shiba .."

" Call me Kaien ... " Kaien said with red cheeks, Ichigo glanced at him ." Call me Ichigo .." The two were silent, and looked around the corner . To see if they can pass it ." I think we can go .." But before he could go, Kaien stopped him ." Can you just not call them ? " Ichigo had never thought about that ." Of course ." Why did he not have thought, in the first place to call actually ? He took his cell phone, but noticed that it did not work ." Shit it's broken . " Kaien looked at it ." That means nothing good, come on let's go ." The two went carefully past the shops, and looked around for the zombies ." I hope everything is okay with Sora, that Ishida-sensei guy will love to have his hands on him ." Kaien felt jealous ." Or Kon he also will be a easy victim to him .." Kaien bit his lips ." But Aizen .."

" Look out woman ." Ichigo looked behind him, as he held his weapong ready . But noticed there was no woman, and looked angrily at the boy who lied ." Oi .."

" If you keep talking, you will never see them coming ." Ichigo look angry and held his weapong high . " Wait Ichigo calm .." But Ichigo suddenly hit on a head, but not that of Kaien . The woman who alsmost had Kaien, fell on the ground . She will not get up, for a second time ." What we you saying . " Kaien became red of shame, as he was to focused on his jealousy . the two walked further, and they noticed a police car . But just looking at the windows, the two know that the men insde are dead . But not because of the women, but something heavy dropped on them . And crushed the men inside ." Shit what now .." Kaien opened the door, that fell off and blood flowed out ." Ugh man .. " Kaien ignored what Ichigo was saying, and saw a gun of the police . It looks it can still be used, and he can still take it . Kaien took the his chance, he took it and checked for bullets . " And ? " Ichigo asked as he looked around, still no women to see ." There are still bullets in ." And pushed it into Ichigo's hands ." Why .."

" It's not made for me, I can't use it well ." Ichigo looked at the gun, as it was completely in his hand . It felt cold and heavy, Ichigo swallowed can he really use it well ? " What ? "

" Nothing let's go ." The two leaved the police car, hoping they will not end up like that ."

Kon looked at the pistol he held, as they were outside the shop ." I'm scared .." Sora looked at him, and saw he was losing it ." I want Ichigo .."

" Everything will be alright Kon, we are looking for Ichigo right now ." Sora said as he stood beside Kon, and pulled him by the arm . The group was silent, as they said nothing . Aizen-sensei and Kuchki-sensei are still angry with each other . They looked around and noticed, a very large group of girls . That are making their way to them, the group tried to go past them . But they followed them easy, Kuchki-sensei holded his gun infront of them . And started shooting, as he hit two Grimmjow started to shoot as well . Kon looked pale as the bodies fell on the grounw, and looked at the two . That are doing this with no problem at all, Kon felt sick to his stomach . He wished he stayed home, safe in his room .. But then maybe eaten by his own mother, she would .." Kon ? Are you okay ? " Renji went to him, and looked at Kon's pale face ." Kon you look sick .."

" It's nothing .." Renji and Sora did not believe him, but let him alone . They walked on and went around the corner, and real problems began to start ." Oh fuck ..."

Kaien and Ichigo ran fast as they can, and heard some shots ." What .."

" Will it be some survivers ? " Asked Kaien Ichigo looked around, they have to be fast . Maybe he can save them, he saw a motorcycle on the other side of the street . A corpse lay next to it, without a head and hands . Ichigo grabbed the motorcycle, and noticed the key was still stuck in it . He turned the key, and it was still working ." Want a ride Kaien ? "

Kon fell on the ground as the women came closer, Kuchiki-sensei cursed as they have no bullets anymore . Grimmjow and Renji are exhausted, Aizen-sensei tried to get them away from the women . Sora helped him the only one . That still has bullets was Kon ." Kon give me your gun ! " Shouted Kuchiki-sensei ." Kon give it to him ! " Sora shouted but Kon did not listen, as he began to cry harder ." Help me .." The women opened their mouth, as she walked into Kon's direction . " Kon ! "

" Help me .." Kon put the gun infront of him, but he knew he could not shoot . He don't want to be a killer, even if they were already dead ! " Ichigo ! "

Suddenly the women fell on the ground, Kuchki-sensei looked shocked . But was glad as he saw it was Kurosaki Ichigo and Shiba Kaien ." Ichigo when did you learned to drive this thing ! " Asked Renji Grimmjow noticed Kaien's pale face, and grinned a little ." Not to long ."

" Kon stared as Ichigo went towards them, while he shot some dead women . Kaien holded Ichigo's bass ball bat and hit, the girls with it . As there were no zombie left, they walked towards to group . " Ichigo !" Kon stood quickly up, as the group also walked to them ." We have to leave fast ." Kuchiki-sensei said as he took Kon's gun . " Just stay close to Renji and Grimmjow, sorry that I forced you ." Kon wiped his tears away, as Ichigo stroked his head ." Kon you were brave ." Ichigo said with a smile, Kon cried harder as he holded Ichigo . " I was scared ." Ichigo holds Kon close, and felt eyes on him ." Kon I know but we have to leave here first . "

The men ran quickly, as more zombies came .

" Where can we hide ? " Asked Ichigo as Kon holded his arm, Kaien looked jealous at them . As Sora who did not get the chance, to talk with Ichigo ." Well I know this street ." Aizen-sensei smiled as he thought of his classmate, when he still went to school ." I know this ex-classmate of mine, Kisuke Urahara he lives around here . But since he's often away, he asked me to water his plants often ." Aizen pushed his hand in his pocket, and took their a key out . " I have this always with me, it would be strange if not ." The group followed Aizen-sensei, and they walked to this Urahara's house . " Tell me is this a womanizer ? "

" Why do you ask ? "

Ichigo pointed to the women, who stood at the door and in the garden ." Well .." Aizen-sensei smiled nervously, and did not dared to look at the others ." Let's just say he .."

" Nevermind ." Grimmjow and Renji said with a frown on their faces, as Kuchiki-sensei holded his gun . Sora and Kon stood behind them, as Renji, Ichigo and Grimmjow stood in the front . While Aizen-sensei and Kuchiki-sensei stood behind them ." 1 .. 2 .. 3 ! " Ichigo opened the door, and attacked the zombies first . Before they could attack them .

_We survive this !_

Renji pushed the last zombies, off the wall and they heard a sick sound ." It broke her neck ." Kuchki-sensei said so that the other's will not worry ." It's dead forever ."

_We survive it all !_

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the house, and they decided to sleep for 1 night there .


End file.
